Paranormal Activity 3
Paranormal Activity 3 is a 2011 American supernatural horror film, directed by Henry Joost and Ariel Schulman. It is the third installment of the Paranormal Activity series and serves as a prequel, mostly set 18 years prior to the events of the first two films. It was released in theaters on October 21, 2011. Paranormal Activity 3 was also Joost and Schulman's first horror film. The film broke financial records upon release, setting a new record for a midnight opening for a horror film ($8 million), the best opening day for a horror film in the United States ($26.2 million), the highest opening for any film in October, highest opening for a film in the fall (September–October), and setting a record opening for the franchise ($52.6 million). Plot In 2005, Katie delivers a box of old videotapes to her pregnant sister Kristi, and her husband Daniel. A year later, Kristi and Daniel's house is ransacked and the tapes are missing. The tapes hold footage of a young Katie and Kristi with their mother Julie, and her husband Dennis, in 1988. Kristi begins interacting with an invisible friend named Toby. Dennis notices that since Kristi's friend appeared, strange things have been happening in the house. Dennis and Julie try to make a sex tape, but are interrupted by an earthquake. The camera shows dust fall from the ceiling and land onto an invisible figure in the room. While reviewing the footage, Dennis notices the strange incident. His friend Randy suggests that Dennis place cameras throughout the house to capture any other incidents. That night in the girls' bedroom, Kristi wakes up and talks to someone off-camera. When Dennis questions her the following day, Kristi tells him it was Toby. After more strange occurrences, Dennis discovers a strange symbol in the girls' closet. He finds the same symbol in a book about demonology. On Sept. 23rd, Kristi falls ill. Julie and Dennis take her to the hospital while Katie is left home with Randy. The two decide to play Bloody Mary in the girls' bathroom. When nothing happens the first attempt, Katie insists they try again. After being in the dark for a long period of time, Randy feels a pain and discovers a large scratch on his torso. The two are about leave the bathroom but a black figure moves past the door, and the door violently bangs until the noise stops. Katie is traumatized and begins sobbing in fear, so Randy goes to investigate. As he investigates, furniture is violently flung across the room. Randy is also terrified of this, so when he checks for a third time, nothing else happens. Katie (who is still crying) apologizes in tears, and slowly walks downstairs. Randy of course, cleans up the furtinure that was thrown. After Julie and Dennis return, Randy hurriedly leaves, stating that whatever they're dealing with is dangerous. Presumably the next day, Dennis tells Julie that the symbol belonged to a witches' coven that brainwashed girls of child-bearing age into having sons, then were forced to give them up; they would not remember anything afterward. Julie dismisses his claim, instead arguing with Dennis. The invisible demon terrorizes Katie and Kristi, harming Katie until Kristi agrees to do what it asks. The next day, Kristi asks her mother to take them to her grandmother Lois's home, but she refuses. After Julie encounters frightening activity herself, she agrees to go to Lois's house. Dennis sets up another camera in their guest bedroom. At 1am, they are woken and hear disturbances. Julie goes to investigate; when she fails to return, Dennis goes to look for her. He calls for Julie and the girls but there is no answer. Downstairs, Dennis notices a human silhouette behind a curtain, but when he looks there, no one is present. He finds strange imagery on the walls, including the symbol from the girls' room, which had been concealed behind paintings. Dennis enters the garage in complete darkness, then turns on the camera light and discovers several women including Lois, all dressed in dark clothing. He flees back to the house with the women in slow pursuit and locks the doors. At the top of the staircase, he finds Julie. As he approaches, he sees that her limp body is levitating above the floor. Her body is thrown at Dennis, causing him to collapse down the stairs with her. Off camera, Dennis tries to get Julie to get up, then fainty sobs upon her demise. Kristi walks in and sees Dennis, then Dennis gets up and hides with her in a closet. Something growls and bangs on the door, but eventually leaves. The two try to leave, but a black figure hasts past the door and slams shut. Dennis and Kristi leave the closet and walk through the kitchen, Kristi weeps softly in fear. From outside, Dennis sees the women in the garden, circling around a bonfire. They find Katie crying by the stairs near Julie's body. Dennis approaches Katie from behind, and places his hand on her shoulder. Katie turns around with a possessed look on her face and unleashes a demonic scream. Dennis is then violently thrown to the other side of the room by an invisible force, resulting him injuring his leg. Katie flees and Dennis tries to crawl toward Julie's body. Lois then appears in the hallway, blocking his path and looks down at him with an unaffected expression. Dennis's body is nailed to the ground by the force of the demon, and suddenly has his back hyperextended backwards by the invisible force, killing him. Lois then calmly beckons to Kristi and Katie. As they head upstairs together, Kristi calls to Toby to come join them. Then after about 4 seconds of dead silence, we hear a faint low growl. Then the camera abruptly goes to static for about 5 seconds, then the static shuts off and the film ends. Cast * Chris Smith as Dennis * Lauren Bittner as Julie * Chloe Csengery as Katie * Katie Featherston as Adult Katie * Jessica Tyler Brown as Kristi * Sprague Grayden as Adult Kristi * Hallie Foote as Grandma Lois * Dustin Ingram as Randy Rosen * Johanna Braddy as Lisa * Brian Boland as Daniel * Bailey Brown as Bailey Category:Movies Category:Paranormal Activity 3